


48. Field Grey

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Kidnapping, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, so much sex, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Tony is kidnapped, the boys rescue him.





	48. Field Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my co-creator and beta, LadyUkkey for being there and making sure I don't fuck up too much. If you see any mistakes in this fanfic, let me know because they are my fault :) 
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who read our series and for the lovely comments and kudos and bookmarks. 
> 
> I hope you keep enjoying it and that you enjoy my PWP :D 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know the characters or anything really, just using them to hopefully make people happy!

  1. **Field Grey**



Steve had to stop and admire how it wasn't Bucky walking by his side but the Winter Soldier. Muscles rippling, metal arm shining under the sun, smooth steps and a face that promised pain for whoever had taken his lover. Tony liked to call it the death strut. Steve had to agree when he saw Bucky readying the rifle. It was all done without a sound. This right here was a weapon, a lethal one. And the blond man would have loved to follow him like a puppy just to see him in action but they had a mission. So, when they reached the compound, they parted ways and Steve gave Bucky one last look with a smirk. 

The compound was old, and there were thirty or forty armed men. Too many to protect just one captive unless said captive happened to be the one and only Iron Man. Steve fought his way in, slamming his shield against people left and right with his ears trained on the sound of gunfire. It appeared as if they were going to meet halfway and that was alright, Steve just wished to see some more of that death strut before they found Tony. 

When he saw Bucky again, he was in a barren room with a door and a window, though he wasn’t alone. But he didn’t see that, hell, the first thing he noticed was the sounds coming from it. Rattling and muffled moans reverberated against the walls and as he neared the open door, he could also make out grunts and the undeniable sound of skin hitting skin. 

Nothing would have prepared him to the view he was greeted with. 

Tony was there, hanging from the ceiling, his arms stretched well above his head bound together by steel shackles, his arms holding his weight, he couldn’t reach the floor even if he tiptoed. His shirt was gone, probably torn to pieces for the makeshift gag. He was a bit roughed up but nothing that required immediate medical attention. His pants were soaked but that didn’t matter, they had been ripped away and tossed to the side. He was also the one moaning - or trying to since, you know, gagged - and his eyes squeezed shut, brow wrinkled. 

Bucky was plastered to Tony’s back. He had his face buried in the crook of their lover’s neck and his fingers were adding more bruises on the tanned body with how strongly he was holding onto the mechanic’s hips. Bucky was grunting between whispers and Steve could almost feel the powerful thrusts. 

Instead of chastising Bucky for this, Steve leaned against the doorframe and decided to just enjoy the view. “Don’t you think you should take off the gag, Buck? I love when he moans and begs for more.” 

His answer was a grunt and metal fingers pushing the gag out. A pink tongue darted out and licked at those same fingers. Tony’s face was relaxed now and Steve let out a breathy laugh, his cock twitching suddenly aware of the possibilities. Bucky pushed two fingers into the genius’ mouth and groaned when those plump lips wrapped around his digits and sucked on them like they were the best treat in the world. Steve had to laugh when the long-haired brunet’s hips stuttered a few seconds before he regained enough brain cells to go back to the steady rhythm he had before.

Steve wanted nothing more than to join the fun. However he could see that this fuck was ruthless but so caring, it was what Bucky needed. Bucky needed the intimate physical contact to assure himself that Tony was there, that Tony was alive and that he was going to be alright. Thus Steve had to resort to with palming himself through his trousers and hoping he didn’t come before it was his turn with their boyfriend. 

 

Bucky had found Tony faster than Steve only because while Steve didn’t want to kill - even if he did - the ex-spy had gone for the kill from the beginning. Every motherfucker in the compound deserved it for daring to take their lover. He ripped the metal door from its hinges and grunted when he saw the state Tony was in. 

The smaller man was hanging limply like a piece of meat... His shirt had been ripped off and he was gagged. There was crusted blood from a cut above his eyebrow, though stormy eyes fell immediately to the different bruises decorating the lean torso. 

Bucky saw red. His knee-jerk reaction was to go back out there and kill everyone. Except, well, they were already dead and since you can’t kill a dead man… His hindbrain turned to the best next option. He stalked toward Tony, his body reacting with each step he took. Tony stirred and his eyes opened to slits before growing wide and focused with mirth on his boyfriend. 

Bucky cupped Tony’s jaw and traced his thumb across the mechanic’s bottom lip, eyes focused on every twitch and microexpression that Tony made in reply to his unasked question. A good thing of being the lover of a genius, Tony didn’t need things spelled out for him and nodded giving his full consent to what the ex-assassin needed from him. 

Bucky plastered himself to Tony’s back, hands on the smaller man’s hips to hold him against his raging erection as he rutted against that perk ass. He buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, inhaling the mixed scents of dust, blood and underneath it all the thud-thudding of his lover’s heart. That was the only thing that mattered, the sign that he was real, that he was there and he was alive. 

Dexterous fingers undid Tony’s pants and tossed them to the side. “I’ve never had you bound and gagged… It’s kinda hot, isn’t it?” He asked as if he was trying to make light of the dire situation they were in, though with how he was behaving, it was obvious he had been worried, he was furious and he needed to give in to his basic instincts before going all Winter Soldier, which terrified him on a good day. 

Tony wished he could do something but his lack of support made it impossible to grind back against his boyfriend, so he tilted his head to the side and Bucky took the chance to bite down and enjoy the muffled cry Tony gave. He let go before his teeth could break the skin, a dark part in him stirred up at the thought of marking his boyfriend for everyone to see. 

However, he decided to do the sensible thing and move on with his needs. He spit on his fingers and with a knee parting Tony’s legs, his metal arm still holding his hips slightly backward, the super soldier pressed his index finger against Tony’s hole. Fuck, he always forgot just how insanely tight the mechanic was. 

“This might sting a bit, babe, but I promise I’ll make it up to you,” he whispered as he put more pressure with his finger. “You’re always too tight, doll, gotta keep you plugged and ready for me to fuck you whenever I feel like it.”

He was knuckle-deep inside Tony. First a finger, then two, then scissoring and the whole process just wasn’t quick enough. He undid his pants fly and pulled himself out. He spat once again on his palm and used his spit to slick his dick before aligning himself with the billionaire's fluttering hole. It wasn't going to be great but it would do the job. 

He pushed and pushed, his forehead pressed against Tony's nape. He was so focused on the way Tony was taking his dick, in how right it felt, he didn't even register the hearing steps coming their way. He just stilled for a second when he bottomed out, had to be enough time for Tony to get used to it, before setting an unforgiving pace. 

Tony made as much noise as it was possible while gagged. Bucky wasn't as heartless as to not make sure he was giving Tony as much pleasure as possible with the almost dry dragging of his cock. So he made sure to hit the smaller man's prostate head on. 

“I'm going to make you come like this,” Bucky whispered darkly. “On my dick, untouched like you’re desperate for it, Tones.”

Someone showed up. The super soldier gave a quick glance and smirked when he realized it was Stevie, whose pants looked a tad too tight. 

“Look how he is reacting to see you getting fucked, you needing a pounding more than to get away from your bounds,” he kept going, too low for the blond soldier to hear it. “Let's give him what he wants, let him watch you cumming, doll.”

“Don’t you think you should take off the gag, Buck? I love when he moans and begs for more.” Bucky tugged at the gag with a grunt. 

As soon as the cloth was out of the way, his fingers were licked and Steve laughed. Bucky's stormy eyes fell on Steve's groin. It was obvious his friend was missing something, so he pushed two fingers between Tony's lips, pressed them against his tongue and had him sucking on them like a treat. Shit! Nobody should be that sexy when hanging from the ceiling and getting fucked. His hips stuttered a second before he got his last two working brain cells back online and he went back to the same ruthless pace. 

“You wanna join us, babe?” This time the question was asked out loud. “Wanna fuck our doll like this too? Bound and hanging, a hole waiting to be filled…”

Steve took a step forward as if he were to take Bucky's bait. But he wasn't stupid and saw through it straight away. 

“Not yet, Buck. Enjoy it and I will do the same when you're done,” he leaned again against the door frame and kept on palming himself over his pants. “I have plans for our boy.” 

Bucky groaned and held harder onto Tony, heat pooling in his lower abdomen, pleasure rising and rising, he snapped his hips harder as he neared his orgasm. 

“So many plans I rather use this time to choose,” Bucky buried his face in Tony's neck, teeth dragging over the bound man's pulse. “I want to fuck him while he is sloppy with your cum, because you're going to paint his insides white.”

Bucky bit down and Tony, who had his mouth empty now, moaned filthily, his legs moved as his arms tensed, he was looking for some footing. 

“Fuck! Oh, p-please, pl-ah-please!” It was a plea for release. 

He needed just some friction, his dick was so hard… he had never been this turned on before! Maybe it was his two lovers talking of what they wanted to do to him while not taking into account what he wanted. He tried to support his weight on Bucky's legs and failed, which made him whimper and his boyfriends laugh.

“You need to cum, Tony?” Steve asked as he licked his lips. “Bet you would do anything just to cum, even beg for it.” 

It wasn’t a question.

“Yes. Yes!  _ Yes! _ ” Tony moaned and shook his hips as much as the position and Bucky's hands let him. “B-Bucky, p… Oh, fuck! I-I… ah, ah,  _ please _ !” 

“What others ideas do you have, punk?” His plea was ignored by the super soldiers. 

“I want to see him on his knees, bound and sucking my dick.” Steve pulled his dick out and stroked it leisurely. “He would look great,  don't you think?”

“Fuck!” Bucky pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside Tony and slammed it in. “Would you… would you…”

“Yeah, I will cum on his face like you love to do,” Steve confirmed. 

That was the last straw. Bucky grunted and he bottomed out but kept pushing as if he was trying to bury himself further up Tony's channel. He let out a breathless yell and his vision went white as he came deep within Tony's hole. Yeah, the mechanic was going to be dripping cum… He stayed in him for as long as possible while he rode his post-orgasmic bliss. 

 

When he came back to himself, Steve was standing in front of them within touching distance but keeping his hands to himself. His eyes were black pools with the bare ring of blue around them. Their eyes met over Tony’s downcast head and they smirked at their lover’s keening and his attempt at getting any friction on his neglected erection.  

“He is so cute when he is desperate like this,” mused Steve as he gave the mechanic’s cock a quick stroke. “Let’s you get off there, babe.”

The two super soldiers unhooked Tony and he groaned when the pressure put on his arms was finally released . His arms and shoulders were sore, his wrists were red and in some parts, the skin had broken under the bite of the shackles, and if his lovers let him go, he knew he was going to fall to his knees with how shaky his legs were. 

“Maybe we should get back home now?” Steve asked, his voice filled with worry but Tony wasn’t having any of that. 

He sank to his knees as gracefully as possible - which meant he hit the floor hard enough he felt like complaining about bruised knees - In order to get what he wanted, what was a mindblowing orgasm hopefully, he was going to endure whatever pain was needed. Steve had made a move to stop him but soon enough he had fingers pulling at his zipper and he remembered what he had been saying before. And well, Tony was still naked and hard, the tip of his cock turning a purplish color, straining for release.

“Yeah, punk, he is desperate for it and you promised me something,” Bucky ran his fingers through Tony’s sweaty curly hair. “Come on, Stevie, let him get his fix, he looks hungry.”

The blond man didn’t have time to answer that. Tony had him out and was licking a long strip from the tip to the base, enjoying the taste of Steve. He went to suck on the tip with a moan, his own hips undulating. He looked up at the supersoldier and sank forward with a hum. Bucky's hand fisted his hair and made him move even further down. Tony relaxed his throat to let Steve's cock deeper and deeper until his nose was pressed against a nest of blond curls and brown eyes still looking up to meet blue ones. 

“Fuck, you look so good like this, Tones,” Steve hissed and tugged at Tony's hair too. “Maybe we should keep him gagged until we need him to suck us off.”

The super soldiers moved their hands together so that the blond was facefucking him at a leisurable pace. Every few deepthroating thrusts, he was let up to get some air. There was a indecent pop when Tony let it go and his lips were joined with a mix of precum and saliva - and God! Tony was hooked on its taste. The mechanic went to lick the excess of slick but Steve was faster and slapped him with his cock. Tony's own twitched at that. How was it so hot? He had been delirious and just wanted to sleep only moments ago. But now, he wanted nothing more than to swallow the man’s length whole again.

It may be because these two weren't normally so… dominating, or it may be a week of being kidnapped and pent up energy. Steve worried at his bottom lip and looked at Tony with concern on his blue eyes. The kneeling man smiled at him and parted his lips, tongue out as a clear invitation, ‘Keep going’. 

There was a thud behind him and from the corner of his eye, the billionaire saw Bucky's curious and aroused expression. A hand on his hip and the other going down between his legs, not to the one point Tony wanted it to go, though, so he whimpered and pushed his ass back without taking his eyes from Steve. 

He should have paid more attention to what his brunet boyfriend was up to though. For the moment Steve shoved his cock in Tony's mouth while pulling from his hair to set the pace, the Winter Soldier did the same with his fingers up into Tony's still loose hole. 

“Look at the mess you're making down here, doll,” he whispered into his boyfriend's ear. “Letting all my cum spill from your hole, so careless… Maybe you need some more filling?”

Tony moaned when his prostate was hit, it was muffled by Steve's cock and was answered with the blond's own moan as it caused vibrations around his cock. 

“Fuck, Buck! W-what y'doin'...?” Steve's answer was a smile from the other soldier and a flick of his metal fingers that made Tony moan again. “Oh, fu-fuck!” 

The only man standing started to thrust into Tony's throat harder and enjoyed the way it clenched around his cock as his boyfriend gagged on it. His orgasm was building rapidly, even faster when Bucky decided to reach around and jerk Tony off. 

“He has been a good boy, don't you think? He deserves a treat,” he commented while his hands moved faster and faster. “So I'm milking him for all it's worth.” 

Tony held on to Steve's pants and let his hips move on their own as he fucked himself into Bucky's fingers and his cock was squeezed deliriously. 

“Y-yeah…” Steve was focused on what's going on, enthralled on how good his boyfriends looked like this. “He… he d-oh, fuck, does!” 

When he was reaching the peak of his pleasure, Steve pulled out from Tony’s mouth and started jerking off while the fist in Tony’s hair kept his face upwards. The mechanic’s lips were swollen and red, spit-slicked, his brown eyes were wide, even if a few tears had rolled down his cheeks, there were still unshed tears in them. It didn’t take Steve a lot to climax and he drank in the image of ropes of cum falling on Tony’s face, of Tony’s pink tongue rolling out of his mouth to try and get a taste of the super soldier’s cum. 

Bucky was looking at Tony’s face dazzled. He quickened his hands until Tony finally let go and came all over Bucky’s flesh hand. He shared a look with Steve and the Winter Soldier let out an exaggerated sigh before putting his soiled hands in front of Tony’s face and Steve used the grip on his hair to look at them. 

“Look at the mess you made, dollface,” The brunet moved against Tony’s side, he wanted to get the best view. “I can’t go around like this and neither can Steve, right?”

Tony shook his head still riding the post-orgasm bliss apparently. “Then you know what you need to do, babe.” 

It wasn’t the first time they had got a glance of how much of a cum hungry slut Tony was, didn’t mean they didn’t like it, because they did, they loved to see their shared boyfriend licking both metal and flesh fingers clean of any trace of spent. When he was done with that, he looked up to Steve and the man was holding his already half hard cock - super soldier refractory periods were great. 

Could Tony get fucked again before they had to leave? He hoped so. 

His boyfriends had other ideas. Tony was pulled from his hair until he had Steve’s cock rubbing his own sperm all over the brunet’s face. “You’re so filthy,” the mechanic didn’t mind being told shit like that, he darted his tongue out to get a test. “Buck, we need to get back or I’m going to fuck him again.”

“Me too, you got me so hard,” he was rutting against Tony’s hip as to prove his point. “But when we get you checked and fed, then we will have time to fuck him for as long as we want.”

The promise of longer fucks sent a shiver down his spine. Yes, he wanted that. He made an effort to move, though his body was tired and sore, a condition worsened since the super soldiers decided to have their fill of him. He reached out with his still bound hands and grabbed Steve’s cock to lick it clean and his own lips when he was done. 

“Now, boys, I think it’s better if you take these off and we go back because I need you both in me,” he whispered while he wiped some cum off his face and licked his fingers clean. “And I’m kind of hungry and not for food.”

Bucky moved quick enough he was a blur to Tony. They were out of the compound and in a quinjet in less than two minutes. Steve close behind. 

“Let’s get home, Stevie, this one needs some dicking right now,” Steve was already preparing for take off. “And while he is flying us to the Tower, I want to see you riding me, beautiful.”


End file.
